hhswgfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Masha Shryne
Masha Shryne, '''am alderaanischen Hof bekannt als '''Vicomtesse des Grünspan-Tals und von den primitiven Sangeong als Hohepriesterin Nervensäge verehrt, war eine Jedi-Ritterin und Jedi-Heilerin zur Zeit der Ära des Wiederaufbaus, die Schülerin des Jedi Yoni Chance und seit 5 NGK die Verlobte von Auriga Deeron, mit welcher sie ein gemeinsames Apartment in Cinnagar bewohnte. Seit dem Jahr 9 NGK war sie zudem die Meisterin von Lyra Koreli. Biografie Frühe Jahre Als Teil eines nomadisch lebenden Stammes verbrachte Masha ihre Kindheit ohne ein festes Zuhause auf stetig wechselnden Welten. Im Alter von sieben Standardjahren trieb die immerwährende Suche nach einer neuen Heimat Masha und ihren Stamm auf den abgelegenen Wüstenplaneten Tatooine, wo sie, nachdem sie einige Tage durch die Jundlandwüste gewandert waren, von Tuskenräubern angegriffen wurden. Als einzige Überlebende musste Masha mit ansehen, wie ihr Stamm brutal ermordet wurde - lediglich das zufällige Erscheinen des Jedi-Meisters Yoni Chance rettete sie vor einem ähnlichen Schicksal. Yoni, der die Macht in ihr spürte, nahm die Waise mit nach Coruscant, wo sie zur Jedi ausgebildet werden sollte. Ausbildung zur Jedi "Was ist Euer Problem?! Macht es Euch Spaß, mich zu quälen? Wenn Ihr Eure früheren Padawane genauso behandelt habt, ist es kein Wunder, dass sie zur Dunklen Seite gewechselt sind!" - Masha während eines Wutanfalls zu Yoni Chance Fünf Standardjahre nach ihrem Beitritt in den Orden der Jedi kreuzten sich die Wege der zwölfjährigen Masha und ihres einstmaligen Retters erneut. Mehr durch Zufall als durch wirkliches Interesse an ihr ernannte Yoni Masha zu seiner Padawan. Masha, welche anfangs überglücklich über diese Fügung war, stellte schon bald ernüchtert fest, dass die Ausbildung nicht dem entsprach, was sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Yoni war streng, behandelte sie hart und gnadenlos und trieb sie regelmäßig an ihre Grenzen und darüber hinaus. Viele seiner Lektionen, welche häufig in Tränen und Wutanfällen ihrerseits endete, erschienen ihr wie grausame Willkür und es dauerte oft lange, bis sie die Intention dahinter verstand. Mit der Zeit begann sie jedoch zu erkennen, dass alles, was ihr Meister tat, dem Ziel diente sie als Jedi voran zu bringen und sie auf jede schwierige Situation, der sie sich im Laufe ihres Leben würde stellen müssen, vorzubereiten. Schließlich fing sie an sich auf seine unorthodoxen Methoden einzulassen. Einblicke in die Welt der Politik "Wir müssen an Euren Tischmanieren arbeiten, wenn Ihr als Adelige durchgehen sollt." - Auriga Deeron über Mashas Deckidentität Als der Senat der Republik das erste Mal seit langem tagte, befanden sich auch Masha und Yoni Chance unter den Zuhörern. Masha, die nicht viel von Politik verstand, betrat die riesige Halle voller freudiger Erwartung und verließ sie erschüttert über die Ergebnisse und die zum Teil offensichtliche Korruption der Senatoren, in dessen Händen sich das Schicksal ganzer Welten befanden. Während der Jedi-Orden nach der Senatssitzung, welche für den Orden teilweise fatale Ergebnisse brachte, fluchtartig auf ihre Heimatwelt Tython umzog, bat Yoni den Hohen Rat darum, zusammen mit Masha auf Coruscant bleiben zu dürfen, um sich um den nun verlassenen Tempel zu kümmern. Der Hohe Rat gab widerwillig seine Zustimmung und die beiden Jedi schlugen ihr Lager in den ansonsten leerstehenden Hallen auf. Die Verwaltung des Tempels war jedoch nicht der einzige Grund, aus dem Chance darauf bestand zu bleiben. Er wollte, dass Masha sich mit der Welt der Politik vertraut machte und schickte sie auf die Mission sich unter den Senatoren Verbündete zu suchen, um den Ruf der in Missgunst gefallenen Jedi wiederherzustellen. So nahm sie Kontakt zu Senatorin Auriga Deeron von Alderaan auf, deren humanistische Politik ihr während der Senatssitzung positiv aufgefallen war. Aus dem klaren Auftrag entwickelte sich jedoch schon bald eine ungewöhnliche Freundschaft zwischen Padawan und Politikerin. Masha, welche tiefe Bewunderung für die scheinbar makellose Auriga empfand, nahm das Angebot der Senatorin, sich für eine Weile unter einer Deckidentität ihrem Stab anzuschließen, begeistert an. An der Seite von Auriga erhielt sie einige tiefe Einblicke in das politische Geschehen der Republik, nicht zuletzt durch die Konflikte mit Vizekönig Corr Su, welche eine Blockade der Handelsförderation über Alderaan zur Konsequenz hatten und sie schlussendlich bis vor den Obersten Kanzler Evidas Lo-Lostum führten. Als der Hohe Rat die beiden Jedi letztendlich wieder nach Tython zurückbeorderte, übergab Auriga der jungen Padawan eine kostbare Brosche. Masha nahm dieses scheinbare Abschiedsgeschenk gerührt an. Auf Tython angekommen stellte Yoni jedoch fest, dass sich in der Brosche ein Peilsender befand - eine List, durch welche sich Auriga die Koordinaten Tythons, das bestgehütetste Geheimnis des Ordens, verschaffte. Wutentbrannt kehrte Masha zurück nach Galactic City und stellte sie zur Rede. Als sie erkannte, dass ihre Freundin ihr neu erworbenes Wissen nicht nutzen würde, um den Jedi zu schaden, ließ die Jedi sich jedoch wieder beruhigen. Der Verschlinger "Es könnte Jahre dauern, die Daten auf dieser Festplatte irgendwie abrufbar zu machen, aber ich werde mein möglichstes versuchen." - Yoni Chance zu Masha, während er die Festplatte mit den aus dem Verschlinger geretteten Daten an sich nimmt Einige Monate nach Beginn ihrer Ausbildung aktivierte Masha, welche als Disziplinarmaßnahme die Artefaktenkammer des Tempels putzen musste, ungewollt eine Jahrtausende alte Maschine und stand plötzlich der Holoprojektion des verwirrten Je'daii Gelota Situran gegenüber. Zu Beginn hielt sie die Maschine für eine Art Holocron, doch diese Theorie hielt nicht lange stand; Gelota behauptete, niemals ein Holocron erschaffen zu haben und schien nur schwerlich zu begreifen, dass er kein lebendiges Wesen aus Fleisch und Blut mehr war. Trotz dieser überaus ungewöhnlichen Situation freundeten die junge Masha und Gelota sich schnell an. Nach wenigen Tagen erkannte Masha, was die Quelle der Holoprojektion tatsächlich war - eine "Verschlinger" genannte Apparatur, ein uraltes und grausames Gefängnis der ehemaligen Herrscher der Galaxis, der Rakata, in welchem die Körper der Gefangenen künstlich weit über ihre zu erwartende Lebensdauer hinaus am Leben erhalten und Körper und Geist von einander getrennt wurden. Obgleich hunderte Seelen auf diese Weise im Verschlinger gefangen waren, sprach Masha neben Gelota nur mit einem weiteren - einem Ur-Sith namens Rakatos der Geringe. Anfangs fürchtete sie sich vor dem rothäutigen Koloss, doch schon bald wich ihre Angst tiefer Zuneigung. Sie schloss Rakatos, welcher sich als überaus gewitzt und charmant herausstellte, ebenso wie Gelota in ihr Herz. Als Gelota Masha letztendlich bat den Verschlinger zu vernichten und somit die in seinem Inneren gefangenen Seelen zu befreien, stimmte sie widerwillig und voller Sorge zu. Ihr einziger Lichtblick war, dass der ebenfalls gefangene Techniker Ro-Tahn Fel einen Weg fand die digitalen Abdrücke einiger weniger Seelen auf einer Datendisc abzuspeichern, um sie so vor dem Tod zu bewahren. Nachdem sie auf diese Weise sechs der Seelen, unter ihnen auch Rakatos, rettete, zerstörte Masha die Maschine mithilfe der Anweisungen Gelotas, von welchem sie sich unter Tränen verabschiedete. Fünf Standardjahre später gelang es Technikern, nicht zuletzt durch Yonis Drängen und einige eingeforderte Gefallen, die Daten wieder abrufbar zu machen. Künftig konnte die dankbare Masha über ein G4I5T genanntes Gerät erneut Kontakt zu den ehemals Gefangenen aufnehmen konnte. Die Tatsache, dass sie Rakatos retten konnte, half ihr, die Geschehnisse rund um den Verschlinger und vor allem Gelotas Tod zu verarbeiten - zurück blieb jedoch das Gefühl, für die ehemaligen Gefangenen verantwortlich zu sein. Masha selbst bezeichnete die Geschehnisse um den Verschlinger als eine der wichtigsten Erfahrungen ihres Lebens. Nachdem der Verschlinger zerstört war, entschied sie, das Studium der Lehren der Je'daii zu einem zentralen Punkt ihrer Ausbildung zu machen. Sar'besh "Ich werde Euch sicher nach Hause bringen." - Masha zu Delilah-Fay Cortess, kurz vor deren Tod Im Jahr 4 NGK erhielt Masha von ihrem Meister den Auftrag eine Technikerin der Galaktischen Gesellschaft für Kartografie und Erkundung, Delilah-Fay Cortess, als Eskorte an den Rand des Wilden Raums zu begleiten, wo eine der Sendebaken der Gesellschaft scheinbar einen Defekt aufwies. Sie fanden die Bake nach kurzer Zeit und Cortess begann sie genauer zu untersuchen. Nachdem sie keine Beschädigung finden konnte, die Bake aber noch immer nicht sendete, überprüften sie die letzten Nachrichten und fanden etwas, was beide zutiefst erschütterte - eine verschlüsselte und nicht zurückverfolgbare Nachricht mit dem Inhalt "KOMMZUMIR KOMMKOMMKOMM KOMMNACHHAUSEMASHASHRYNE", sowie ihnen unbekannte Koordinaten. Masha überredete Cortess dem Ruf zu folgen und gab die Koodinaten ins System ein. Als sie kurz darauf aus dem Hyperraum sprangen bot sich ihnen ein Bild, welches besonders Cortess noch mehr verstörte, als die Nachricht es tat: Sar'besh, ein mysteriöser Planet, welcher auf der Blauen Liste der Gesellschaft stand. Da ihr Schiff von einer bis dahin unbekannten Quelle daran gehindert wurde wieder abzudrehen beschloss Masha, Cortess' Protesten zum Trotz, zu landen, um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Auf Sar'besh angekommen verließ Masha das Schiff, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Kurz darauf wurde sie jedoch von Cortess' panischem Todesschrei zurückgerufen und fand die Technikerin zu Tode stranguliert im Laderaum. Obwohl ihr Herz nicht mehr schlug, schlug Cortess' Leichnam die Augen auf und begann mit Masha zu sprechen. Sie stellte sich ihr als "der Anfang und die Heimat und die Saat. Die Mutter und der Vater. Die Wahrheit.", als Missgunst, vor, und erklärte ihr, dass sie nun sein Gast sei; der Gast des Vagabunden, der ihr sechs Fragen beantworten und ihr sechs Geschichten und eine Bitte mit auf den Weg geben würde, bevor sie wieder abreisen dürfe. Da ihr Schiff vom scheinbar omnipotenten Vagabunden für den Moment unbrauchbar gemacht und jeder Fluchtversuch unterbunden wurde, blieb ihr keine andere Wahl, als sich seinen Bedingungen zu fügen. Besonders die Geschichten, die Missgunst ihr erzählte, verstörten sie tief. Obgleich der logisch denkende Teil ihres Gehirns verstand, dass er ihr zwar die Wahrheit, aber nur seine bewusst beschränkte und einseitige Version davon, zeigte, wurde sie wieder und wieder von ihren negativen Gefühlen überwältigt und vergoss während der Zeit auf Sar'besh viele Tränen. Nachdem alle Fragen gestellt und alle Geschichten erzählt waren, bot der Vagabund ihr einen Pakt an. Cortess würde ohne Erinnerungen und, abgesehen von einer Strangulationsnarbe am Hals, unversehrt mit Masha abreisen dürfen, wenn diese dafür zustimmte, in 60 Standardjahren zurückzukehren und ihr Leben in seine Hand zu legen. Masha willigte ein und der Pakt wurde mit Blut und, zu Mashas Entsetzen, einem Kuss besiegelt. Nachdem der Vagabund ihr anschließend die Bitte des Reisenden vortrug, brannte er sein Siegel, welches als weinendes oder blutendes Auge interpretiert werden könnte, in ihre linke Gesichtshälfte ein und gab Cortess' bewusstlosen Körper wieder frei. Wenig später flog Masha zurück ins Stevard-System, wo ihre Mission begonnen hatte. Sie verarztete Cortess, welche sich eine Platzwunde am Kopf zugezogen hatte, als der Vagabund ihren Körper verließ und sie auf den Boden aufgeschlagen war. Masha, die verstand, dass Cortess unter keinen Umständen die Wahrheit erfahren dürfe, erklärte ihr, sie wäre gestolpert und hätte sich dabei verletzt, was diese einfach hinnahm. Als die Technikerin sich wieder der Sendebake widmete stellte sie verwirrt fest, dass diese nun tadellos, und scheinbar ohne Erklärung, wieder funktionierte. Die Bake wurde wieder um Stevard III positioniert und die beiden flogen zurück in die Kernwelten. Dort angekommen erstattete Masha der Gesellschaft umfassend Bericht über die Ereignisse und bat darum, dass die Geschichte nie Cortess und die Öffentlichkeit erreichen dürfe. Als Masha wieder auf Tython landete, suchte sie unvermittelt ihren Meister auf. Nachdem sie ihm alles erzählt hatte, wurde sie von der Saat, welche Missgunst in ihrem Herzen gepflanzt hatte, überwältigt und machte ihm schwere Vorwürfe. Viele scharfe Worte und die Erkenntnis, wie sehr sie ihn damit verletzt hatte, später, beruhigte und entschuldigte sie sich reuevoll bei Yoni. Dieser nahm die Vorfälle als Anlass, um einen größeren Fokus auf den geistigen Teil ihrer Ausbildung zu legen und fortan wöchentlich ein mentales Training mit ihr zu veranstalten. Die Coruscant-Krise "Tretet näher, brave Bürger von Galactic City und bringt ein wenig Schwung in euer tristes Leben. Wer ein gutes Gedächtnis hat gewinnt, wer nicht, der gewinnt ebenfalls! Denn ist nicht die Spannung der wahre Gewinn des Spiels?" - Nell Indigo, während sie versucht Leute zu der Teilnahme an ihrem Hütchenspiel zu animieren Später im gleichen Jahr traf Masha auf Coruscant auf die Trickbetrügerin Nell Indigo, welche Passanten mit einem manipulierten Hütchenspiel um ihr Geld bringen wollte. Aus einer Laune heraus nahm sie an dem Spiel teil und zog drei mehr oder weniger rechtens gewonnene Runden später wieder von Dannen, wurde jedoch kurz darauf von Nell eingeholt, welche wissen wollte, durch welchen Trick sie imstande war zu gewinnen. Schließlich bat sie Masha, sie von ihrem Gewinn auf einen Drink einzuladen. Die Jedi stimmte zu und sie machten sich auf den Weg zu einer von Nell vorgeschlagenen Lokalität auf der Regierungsebene. Noch während sie im Turbolift standen, wurde Galactic City von heftigen Detonationen erschüttert. Als sie die im Chaos versinkende Ebene schließlich erreichten und auf den Senatsvorplatz traten, detonierte ein im Senatsgebäude platzierter Sprengsatz. Nell behauptete, die Handschrift des Verantwortlichen für diese Explosion zu kennen und bot Masha an, sich von ihr anheuern zu lassen, nachdem diese ihre Identität preisgegeben hatte. Nach einigen Diskussionen stimmte die Jedi Nells Bedingungen - einen Tag lang, unter Aufsicht, Mashas Lichtschwert ausgehändigt zu bekommen, sowie ihren beim Hütchenspiel verlorenen Gewinn - zähneknirschend zu. Laut Nell stammte der Sprengsatz mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit von einem Sullustaner namens Garm-eel, welcher jedoch unmöglich für das komplette Chaos auf Coruscant verantwortlich sein konnte. Sie erklärte Masha, dass sie Garm-eel in diesem Augenblick sowieso nicht würde ausfindig machen können, deutete stattdessen auf die umliegenden Holowände und riet ihr zu Geduld. Nell sollte Recht behalten. Kurz darauf aktivierten die Bildschirme sich wieder und zeigten für eine Weile Berichte über den Anschlag, der später als Coruscant-Krise bekannt werden sollte. Dann würden die Nachrichten von einem Symbol verdrängt, welches Nell als Symbol des Verbrechersyndikats Schwarze Sonne identifizierte, und schließlich von der Aufnahme eines männlichen Mirialaners, der sich selbst als Io-Sol Koth, selbsterklärter Underlord der Schwarzen Sonne, vorstellte. "Einwohner von Coruscant. Jeder von euch hat heute Morgen seine Schlafstätte verlassen, mit dem Bewusstsein, einen völlig normalen Tag zu verbringen. Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass das leider nicht möglich war." - Io-Sol Koth während seiner öffentlichen Ansprache Masha und Nell beschlossen, erst Garm-eel und über diesen dann Io-Sol ausfindig zu machen und gelangten schließlich über Umwege, die sie vor den allgegenwärtigen Kontrollen der Schwarzen Sonne schützten, auf Ebene 312, welche ein Bindeglied zwischen Ober- und Unterstadt darstellte. Gleichzeitig war das der Ort, an dem Nell lebte. Nell führte sie in ihr kleines, heruntergekommenes Apartment und stattete Masha mit der Arbeitsuniform eines Wartungsarbeiters der Hüttenstadt aus. Im Zuge ihrer Verwandlung schnitt Masha sich um der Authentizität willen ihr langes Haar bis auf Schulterlänge ab. Nach ihrer Verwandlung führte Nell Masha zu einer Cantina, welche von einem Besalisken namens Javyer geführt wurde. Von ihm erhielten sie unter anderem die Informationen, dass die Exchange die Schwarze Sonne bei ihrer Machtergreifung unterstützte und zu diesem Zwecke eine Armee rekrutierte. Desweiteren erzählte Javyer ihnen, dass Garm-eel sich ebenfalls wieder der Exchange angeschlossen hatte und sich aktuell in Arch City, einer auf Ebene 1421 befindlichen Festung unter der Kontrolle des Syndikats, aufhielt. Nell entwarf kurzerhand den Plan, sich einfach von der Exchange rekrutieren zu lassen, um ins Innere zu gelangen. Desweiteren entschied sie, da ein normaler Shuttleflug für sie nach wie vor nicht infrage kam, den Weg über eine verlassene und als extrem gefährlich bekannte Swoop-Rennstrecke namens Serpentine zurückzulegen. Den Höhepunkt der Serpentine stellte ein Sturz über hunderte von Ebenen dar. Für dieses Vorhaben lieh sie sich von Javyer - welcher Masha vor ihrer Abreise noch riet die bereits angeheiterte Nell nicht vom Trinken abzuhalten, da diese ihre Rennen stets betrunken fuhr - ein Swoop-Bike. Nell: "Vertraut Ihr mir?" Masha: "Genug, um in einer Notlage mein Leben in Eure Hände zu legen. Aber bei weitem nicht ausreichend, um Euch in einer Alltagssituation auch nur mit meiner Brieftasche allein in einem Raum zu lassen." - Nachdem Masha Nell Vorwürfe wegen ihres leichtsinnigen Fahrstils gemacht hat Die Serpentine erwies sich als noch gefährlicher, als Masha es sich vorgestellt hatte und es erschien ihr geradezu wie ein Wunder, dass sie die Fahrt überlebten. Insbesondere der tiefe Fall durch einen Schacht wurde ihnen beinahe zum Verhängnis - nicht zuletzt, da das Swoop nicht für zwei Personen ausgelegt war. Es gelang Nell ihren unkontrollierten Sturz im letzten Moment zu bremsen, wobei sie sich jedoch eine Rippe brach. Nell: "Das Renngeschirr brauchen wir jetzt nicht mehr. Das provoziert nur unnötige Fragen. Hier unten werden kaum noch Swoop-Rennen gefahren." Masha: "Und ich nehme an, Helme erregen ebenfalls Aufmerksamkeit, weil die allgemeine Sicherheit hier unten sowieso ein Witz ist?" Nell: "Außerdem sehen sie einfach hässlich aus." Kurz vor Arch City stellten sie das Swoop ab und legten den restlichen Weg zu Fuß zurück. In der Stadt angekommen suchten sie den Kämmerer der Exchange auf - einen Chiss, welcher Iced T genannt wurde - und schlossen sich der Organisation an. Wie alle Mitglieder wurde ihnen ein Peilsender implantiert und das unverkennbare Symbol der Exchange als Tätowierung auf der Schulter verewigt. Anschließend konnten sie Garm-eel in einer Kantine ausfindig machen. Da der Sullustaner sich in einer Kantine aufhielt, nutzten sie die Chance um wieder etwas essen zu können, während sie das Gespräch mit ihm suchten. Auch, wenn Garm-eel sich zu Beginn nicht gerade kooperativ zeigte, so motivierte ihn schließlich jedoch Nells Drohung, ihm die Hände abzuschneiden, um ihnen zu verraten wo sie Io-Sol während der nächsten Tage finden würden. Nachdem sie nun also Io-Sols baldigen Aufenthaltsort kannten, gab es keinen Grund für sie um länger in Arch City zu verweilen. Die Exchange rechnete nicht mit Gefahr von Innen, und so gelang es ihnen, einen Transporter zu stehlen und durch den Abgrund, welcher die Stadt umgab, zu fliehen. Als sie außerhalb der unmittelbaren Reichweite der Exchange waren, entfernten sie ihre Peilsender mithilfe eines Messers und begannen, die direkte Konfrontation mit Io-Sol zu planen. Sie entschieden sich, dem Underlord in einer stillgelegten Droidenfabrik aufzulauern und ihn dort zu überwältigen. Es folgten einige Diskussion darüber, was danach mit ihm geschehen sollte. Schließlich musste Masha einsehen, dass die Chance, ihn lebendig gefangen zu nehmen und aus den unteren Ebenen zu schaffen, minimal war und sie stimmte widerwillig zu Nell bei ihrem Vorhaben, ihn zu töten, nicht im Weg zu stehen, wenn sich keine andere Möglichkeit bieten sollte. Masha: "Miss Indigo - vertraut Ihr darauf, dass ich weiß, was ich tue, statt uns in den sicheren Tod zu lotsen?" Nell: "Nein, deswegen bin ich doch dabei." Ihr Plan, ihm im Kontrollraum eine Falle zu stellen, schlug jedoch katastrophal fehl. Als sie den Raum betraten, standen die schockierten Frauen Io-Sol, Rossa dem Barbar sowie vierzig bothanischen Wachen mit auf sie gerichteten Waffen gegenüber. Io-Sol, welcher aus einer ihnen unbekannten Quelle von ihrem geplanten Attentat erfahren hatte, war gut vorbereitet; seine Anwesenheit hatte er durch einen Tarnfeldgenerator sowie zwei Ysalamir, welche Mashas Machtsinne blockierten, vor ihren geheim halten können. Nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel, in dem Io-Sol ihr eröffnete, dass ihre Partnerin einen falschen Namen nutzte und für den imperialen Geheimdienst arbeitete, wurde Nell von Rossa niedergeschossen. Masha hingegen wurde das Angebot gemacht gehen zu dürfen, wenn sie sich aus den Angelegenheiten der Schwarzen Sonne heraushalten würde. Da sie sich nicht anders zu helfen wusste, stimmte sie zu und erhielt von Rossa einen Passierschein, welcher ihr erlaubte, sich frei durch sämtliche Checkpoints der Organisation zu bewegen. Io-Sol und seine Leute verließen den Raum. Als sich nur noch zehn der Wachen, von denen zwei die bewusstlose Nell hinter sich her schleppten, im Raum befanden, sah Masha endlich ihre Chance einzugreifen. Es gelang ihr, einen der Bothaner in einem Überraschungsmoment zu töten, hatte gegen die vereinte Kraft der restlichen Wachen jedoch keine Chance. Lediglich das Eingreifen des Vagabunden sollte sie vor ihrem Tod bewahren. Nachdem sie das Hilfsangebot der Entität angenommen hatte, verlor sie das Bewusstsein und als sie wieder erwachte, fand sie ein Durastahlkabel und Nells blutiges Messer in ihren Händen vor, sowie die Leichen der zehn Wachen, welche ordentlich nach Größe sortiert nebeneinander aufgereiht waren. Sie alle wiesen Strangulationsstriemen am Hals auf, welche von dem Kabel zu stammen schienen. Dem größten Bothaner wurde zudem in chirurgischer Präzession das Zeichen des Vagabunden in die Stirn geschnitten. Die einzige Überlebende war Nell, welche Masha schwer verwundet in einer Lache ihres eigenen Blutes auffand. Sie versorgte ihre Wunden mit provisorischen Druckverbänden, hievte sie auf ihren Rücken und trug sie zurück zu ihrem Schiff. Dort angekommen gelangte die Wroonianerin langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein. Sie untersuchte Nells Wunden, musste jedoch feststellen, dass nicht Rossas Bauchschuss dabei war sie zu töten. Stattdessen war es die gebrochene Rippe, welche nun der Auslöser für schwere, potentiell tödliche innere Blutungen war. Dank ihrer zumindest teilweise abgeschlossenen Ausbildung zur Heilerin gelang es ihr, die Blutungen zu stoppen. Mithilfe des Passierscheins schafften sie es ohne weitere Zwischenfälle zurück zu Nells Apartment, wo Masha ihre Wunden reinigte und sauber verband und sie nach ihrer Vergangenheit ausfragte. So erfuhr sie beispielsweise von Nells und Io-Sols einstiger Verlobung sowie diverse andere persönliche Dinge, wie der Verkettung von Ereignissen, die dazu führten, dass aus der ausgebildeten Sicherheitsfachkraft Ona Mutura die kriminelle und drogenabhängige Nell Indigo wurde. In der Zeit, die sie damit verbrachte die verletzte Nell zu pflegen, kamen die beiden Frauen sich endlich näher und die Jedi begann, mehr in ihr zu sehen als nur eine Kriminelle. Später würde Masha behaupten, dass während dieser Zeit die ersten Samen ihrer späteren Freundschaft gesät wurden. Als es ihr etwas besser ging, schmiedete Nell einen neuen Plan, um gegen die Schwarze Sonne vorzugehen. Da die Organisation jeglichen Kontakt zwischen Coruscant und dem Rest der Galaxis blockierte und Io-Sol nun daran arbeitete diese komplette Abschottung zumindest für sich und seine sich auf unzähligen anderen Welten befindlichen Leute zu umgehen, um die Machtübernahme auch auf den Rest der Galaxis ausdehnen zu können, empfahl Nell, die entsprechenden Generatoren des Zentralnetzwerks lahmzulegen, um ihnen auf diese Art zumindest mehr Zeit verschaffen zu können. Da sie selbst für eine derartige Mission zu schwer verwundet war, schickte sie Masha zu einem Mann namens Ka'yu Basai. Nell nahm an, dass dieser ihnen schon allein aus dem Grund, dass ihr Anliegen für ihn interessant und aufregend klingen würde, helfen würde. "Das ist gar kein so übler Plan. Vorausgesetzt Ka'yu hilft Euch. Wenn nicht, könnt Ihr den Generatoren mit Eurer kratzbürstigen Art die Augen auskratzen." - Nell über die Erfolgsaussichten ihres Plans Nell sollte Recht behalten. Ka'yu, welcher sich als Dunkler Jedi entpuppte, stimmte beinahe sofort zu und machte sich gemeinsam mit Masha auf dem Weg zum Kraftwerk. Dort angekommen erwies er sich zudem als ausgezeichneter Kämpfer; im Alleingang und ohne die geringsten Probleme schaltete er ein halbes Dutzend Wachen der Sonne aus und stellte sich schließlich alleine Rossa sowie acht Söldnern der Sonne. Während Ka'yu die Söldner tötete und sich dann einen erbitterten Kampf mit dem rotbärtigen Hünen lieferte, machte Masha die für ihren Plan relevanten Generatoren ausfindig und platzierte ihre Sprengsätze. Anschließend begab sie sich aufs Dach des Gebäudes, der Ort, den Ka'yu und sie zuvor als Treffpunkt ausgemacht hatten. Tatsächlich kam er wenige Minuten nach ihr oben an. Obwohl er von seinem Kampf offensichtlich schwer verwundet war, schätzte Masha einen Zustand nicht als akut lebensbedrohlich ein, was sich jedoch als großer Fehler herausstellen sollte. Noch bevor er in der Lage war den Fernzünder, den Masha ihm reichte, zu aktivieren, erlag er seinen Verletzungen. Masha, welche aufgrund von der sich schnell nähernden Polizei nicht mehr in der Lage war, Ka'yus Leichnam zu bergen, führte die Sprengung selbst durch, nahm seine Lichtschwerter und seinen Rucksack und floh aus dem Kraftwerk. Masha: "Hat Eure Mutter nie das 'Folg keinen fremden Männern zu ihrem Schiff, auch, wenn sie dir Süßigkeiten versprechen'-Gespräch mit Euch geführt?" Nell: "Iced ist kein Mann. Er ist ein Chiss." FOLGT Charakter Persönlichkeit "Vermutlich ist Euch bereits aufgefallen, dass ich nicht gerade eine Vorzeigejedi bin." - Masha Shryne über sich selbst Durch den grausamen Tod ihres gesamten Stammes traumatisiert, war Mashas Handeln viele Jahre lang vor allem von Furcht geprägt. Besonders die Angst davor jemanden verletzen oder gar töten zu müssen schränkte sie als Jedi stark ein. Erst, als sie im Alter von vierzehn Standardjahren durch ihre Passivität das Leben eines Kindes nicht retten konnte und sie wochenlang von schrecklichen Schuldgefühlen geplagt wurde, gelang es ihr, ihre Ängste zu überwinden. Die einst so zurückhaltende und oft passive Masha blühte in jeglicher Hinsicht auf - sie wurde mutiger, entschlossener, offener. Obwohl sie nach wie vor relativ schweigsam war, begann sie nun, besonders in Konfliktsituationen, den Mund auf zu machen - sehr zum Leidwesen derer, die eine andere Meinung vertraten als sie. Außerdem entwickelte sie einen sarkastischen, häufig trockenen und hin und wieder unangemessenen Humor. Obwohl sie es auch nach ihrem Reifeprozess noch immer hasste andere zu verletzen, akzeptierte sie, dass eine Konfrontation manchmal unvermeidbar war. Fortan verwendete sie viel Zeit darauf, sich bestmöglich auf solche Situationen vorzubereiten. Dass sie überaus stur war und ein Versagen für sie nicht in Frage kam, half ihr, ihr hartes Trainingsprogramm zu absolvieren, zu dem unter anderem auch die täglichen Liegestützen gehörten, zu denen Yoni sie zu Beginn ihrer Ausbildung gedrängt hatte. Ein in ihren Augen weiterer Vorteil, den das intensive Training mit sich brachte, war, dass die scheinbar dauerhaft hungrige Jedi endlich eine Ausrede für ihren überdurchschnittlichen Appetit hatte. Masha neigte stets dazu, Dinge zu hinterfragen. Als sie im Zuge ihrer Ausbildung das erste Mal die Geschichte der Je'daii studierte, begann sie, an den Lehren der Jedi zu zweifeln. Diese Zweifel wurden jedoch nie so konkret, dass sie plante, dem Orden den Rücken zu kehren. Als sie durch ihre Freundschaft zu Gelota Situran und Rakatos dem Geringen erneut mit den Je'daii konfrontiert wurde, entschied sie, sich fortan intensiv mit den Lehren der Ur-Jedi zu befassen. Sie war der Ansicht, dass in ihnen einiges an Wahrheit steckte und dass die Jedi viel lernen könnten, wenn sie sich wieder auf ihre Wurzeln besinnen würden. So hielt sie beispielsweise Emotionen, auch Leidenschaft, nicht für etwas per se negatives, sondern sah im Gegenteil sogar einen gewissen Nutzen in ihnen. Diese Meinung behielt sie jedoch für sich. Lediglich bei ihren engsten Vertrauten ließ Masha sie manchmal durchscheinen - nicht selten auch durch leidenschaftliche Emotionsausbrüche. Obwohl sie die meiste Zeit über versuchte die Gelassenheit, die von einem Jedi erwartet wurde, an den Tag zu legen, war sie nah am Wasser gebaut und ließ sich, sehr zur Sorge ihres Meisters, viel zu leicht von negativen Gefühlen überwältigen. So ging sie ihn beispielsweise mehr als einmal im Zorn an und machte ihm heftige, oft bewusst verletzende Vorwürfe. Dieser explosionsartigen Ausbrüche waren meist jedoch nur für kurze Dauer und verschwanden ähnlich schnell wie sie entstanden. Im krassen Gegenzug dazu stand ihre überdurchschnittliche Begeisterungsfähigkeit, die häufig der eines Kindes gleich kam. Aufgrund der Erlebnisse während der Coruscant-Krise sowie ihrer Freundschaft zu Nell hatte sie eine eher ambivalente Einstellung zu Kriminalität. Sie akzeptierte, dass die Grenzen des Gesetzes zu überschreiten in gewissen Situationen die einzige Möglichkeit war um voran zu kommen und versuchte vor allem nach dem Vorsatz "So wenig wie möglich, so viel wie nötig" zu handeln. Dennoch zögerte sie meist lange und suchte einen legalen Ausweg, bevor sie kriminelle Handlungen mit sich vereinbaren konnte. Sobald dieser Punkt überschritten war, zeigte sie zwar aufrichtiges Mitleid mit den Opfern, jedoch wenig Reue für ihre Taten. Auch, wenn für Masha lange Zeit kein Leben abseits des Jedi-Ordens vorstellbar war, hatte sie häufig Probleme damit, sich selbst als Jedi zu sehen, da ihre Ansichten in vielen Dingen von dem, was der Kodex sie lehrte, abwichen. Da sie jedoch wusste, dass sie als Jedi die größten Chancen darauf hatte, sich für das Wohl der Bewohner der Galaxis einzusetzen, war sie doch dankbar dafür, ein Teil des Ordens zu sein. Dennoch entschied sie sich nach den besonders für Auriga traumatischen Ereignissen auf Alderaan für unbestimmte im Thymiantal zu verweilen. Irgendwann musste die Jedi sich jedoch eingestehen, dass ihr etwas fehlte und ein Leben außerhalb des Ordens sie nicht dauerhaft glücklich machen würde. Wenn sie nicht gerade in ihrem Quartier oder einem der Trainingsräume anzutreffen war, verbrachte Masha einen nicht geringen Teil ihrer Zeit mit Stift und Skizzenbuch bewaffnet in den Gärten des Tempels. Äußeres Wie für Vahla üblich war Masha großgewachsen und hatte dunkle Haut. Auffällig waren vor allem ihre lavendelfarbenen Augen sowie ihr weißes Haar, welches sie meist lang und zu einem hohen, lockeren Zopf gebunden trug, bis sie während der Ereignisse der Coruscant-Kriese gezwungen war es abzuschneiden. Bevor sie begann sich intensiv dem körperlichen Training zu widmen, wirkte sie trotz ihrer für menschlichen Verhältnisse überdurchschnittlichen Körpergröße zierlich oder gar schlaksig; erst als Jugendliche fing sie an deutlich mehr Muskelmasse aufzubauen. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Jedi verzichtete Masha auf eine Tunika, da sie das Gefühl hatte, sie würde ihre Bewegungen einschränken. Stattdessen trug sie lediglich den traditionellen Tabard über einem Abbinder, sowie eine locker sitzende Hose mit diversen Taschen. An ihrem linken Unterarm fixiert befanden sich, verdeckt unter einer festen, schlichten Stulpe, der G4I5T sowie das dazugehörige Kabel und die Micro-Datendisc, auf denen sich die Bewusstseine der aus dem Verschlinger geretteten Seelen befand. Die Stulpe, welche vor allem dem Schutz des Geräts diente, trug Masha, ebenso wie das Gerät selbst, Tag und Nacht. Nach ihrem Zusammentreffen mit dem Vagabund trug Masha auf ihrer linken Gesichtshälfte sein Siegel in Form einer großen, auffälligen Narbe, welches sie stets an den Pakt, den sie mit ihm geschlossen hat, erinnern sollte. Um ihren Hals trug Masha lange Zeit ein schlichtes Collier bestehend aus organischen Fasern, Holz und Bernstein, in welchen eine Locke Aurigas eingeschlossen war. Dieses Schmuckstück, welches zu Mashas wertvollstenen Besitztümern gehörte, schenkte ihre Freundin ihr im Jahr 4 NGK zum Jahrestag ihres Kennenlernens. Das einzige Schmuckstück, das Masha noch mehr bedeutete, war der schlichte Holzring, den Auriga 5 NGK als Verlobungsring für sie anfertigte. Ihr erstes Lichtschwert war, im Einklang mit den Traditionen der Jedi, nach dem Vorbild von Yonis Lichtschwert erschaffen worden. Wie seins hatte auch ihres eine gelbe Klinge und einen schmucklosen, gebogenen Griff, obgleich sie sich im Gegensatz zu Yoni nicht auf den Makashi-Stil spezialisierte, für dessen präzise Bewegungen der Griff ausgelegt war. Einige Zeit nach seinem Tod fertigte sie ein neues an. Sie nutzte weiterhin den gelben Kristall ihres ersten Lichtschwertes, wechselte jedoch auf einen geraden Griff mit einer abgeschrägten Spitze. Ihr neues Lichtschwert bestand aus gebürstetem Metall und war teilweise umwickelt von einem festen, lederähnlichen Stoff. Der die Klinge aktivierende Knopf war in eine Art Rhombus aus Kupfer eingefasst. Auf der ihm gegenüberliegenden Seite war zudem der Bernstein, den sie 4 NGK von Auriga erhielt, in den Griff eingearbeitet. Während ihrer Zeit auf Alderaan und Empress Teta legte Masha zum ersten Mal Wert auf ihr Erscheinungsbild. Sie bändigte ihr sonst eher unordentliches Haar, trug erstmals aus freiem Willen Kleidung, bei denen Ästhetik statt Funktionalität im Vordergrund stand und benutzte hin und wieder sogar Make-up. Lediglich während Missionen und Aufenthalten auf Tython legte sie diese Veränderungen zugunsten des praktischen Nutzen ihrer schlichten Jedi-Kleidung wieder ab. Fähigkeiten Da Masha regelmäßig sowohl ihren Körper als auch ihre Fähigkeiten mit dem Lichtschwert überdurchschnittlich hart trainierte, galt sie schon als Jugendliche als eine für ihr Alter überaus fähige Kämpferin. So gelang es ihr beispielsweise als Padawan in einem Trainingskampf gegen Meister Julat Rodan-Kornville lange Zeit gegen zu bestehen, bevor er sie letztendlich durch den gemeinsamen Einsatz von Macht und Lichtschwert überwältigte. Dennoch schaffte sie es, sehr zu seiner Überraschung, ihm während des Kampfes die Nase zu brechen. Besonders in Kämpfen gegen überlegene Gegner erwies sich ihre Spezialisierung auf den defensiven Soresu-Stil, sowie ihre allgemeine Sturheit, als nützlich. Ganz gleich, wie erschöpfend und aussichtslos ein Kampf auch scheinen mochte, Masha würde stets bis zum Letzten kämpfen. Häufig verfiel sie während eines anstrengenden Kampfes in eine Bewegungsmeditation, welche sie für physische Angriffe nahezu unverwundbar machte. Gleichzeitig hinderte es sie jedoch auch daran ihren Machtschild in einer konstanten Stärke aufrecht zu erhalten, was in einem Kampf gegen erfahrene machtsensitive Gegner ihre größte Schwäche war. Desweiteren wurde Masha von Meister Rodan-Kornville und Meisterin Ivara Flow als Jedi-Heilerin ausgebildet. Beziehungen Yoni Chance "Ich bin stolz auf das, was aus Euch geworden ist, Masha." - Yoni Chance zu Masha Zu Beginn ihrer Ausbildung war das Verhältnis zwischen Masha und ihrem Meister angespannt. Sie wurde getrieben von dem Wunsch Yoni zu beeindrucken und stolz zu machen, verzweifelte jedoch nicht selten an seinen Ausbildungsmethoden, welche auf sie zum Teil nur wie grausame Willkür wirkten. Dennoch entwickelte sich mit der Zeit ein tiefes Band zwischen den beiden, welches beinahe als Vater-Tochter-Verhältnis zu bezeichnen war. Die Ausbildung verlief weiterhin sehr streng, doch Masha lernte sich damit zu arrangieren und empfand trotz seiner Härte tiefe Zuneigung und Respekt für Yoni. Obwohl Masha es vor ihren Ordensbrüdern und -Schwestern nie zugeben würde, war ihre Bindung zu Yoni sowie der Wunsch, ihn nicht zu enttäuschen, lange Zeit die für sie wichtigste Motivation dafür, eine gute Jedi zu sein. Yonis Tod war für sie ein schwerer Schlag. Obwohl sie nur wenige Tage aktiv trauerte dauerte es lange, bis sie den Verlust verarbeitete. Mit dem Verlust ihres Meisters ging auch ein Teil ihres Pflichtgefühls gegenüber des Jedi-Ordens verloren. Auriga Deeron "Jeder kämpft mit seinen eigenen Dämonen, aber nur du trägst mich dabei zusätzlich noch auf deinen Armen." - Auriga zu Masha Als Masha im Zuge ihrer Ausbildung Kontakt zu Auriga aufnahm, erhoffte sie sich lediglich eine politische Verbündete - es dauerte jedoch nicht lang, bis dieses politische Interesse einer tiefen Sympathie und Bewunderung wich. Sie genoss die gemeinsame Zeit und die Gespräche mit Auriga sichtlich und war überglücklich, als sich ihr die Möglichkeit bot, vorübergehend Teil des Stabs der Senatorin zu werden. Obgleich Masha von Auriga mehr als einmal manipuliert wurde und sie für die Bedeutung, die Auriga Geld und Macht zumaß, kein Verständnis hatte, sah sie in ihr doch eine gute Freundin. Nachdem Masha nach Tython zurückbeordert wurde, verloren die beiden sich einige Zeit lang aus den Augen und begegneten sich erst wieder, als Alderaan vom Imperium besetzt wurde. Masha machte Auriga, welche inzwischen in die Rolle der imperialen Gouverneurin gedrängt wurde, schwere Vorwürfe und konnte nur mit Mühe wieder beruhigt werden. Nachdem die junge Jedi realisierte, dass Auriga der Republik nicht freiwillig den Rücken gekehrt hatte, versuchte sie sie zur Flucht zu überreden. Letztendlich musste sie den Planeten jedoch alleine verlassen. Einige Jahre später erhielt Masha von dem Kriminellen Tycho Zekk den Hinweis, dass Auriga sich in einem halblegalen Strafgefangenenlager der Handelsförderation auf Felucia befand und machte sich sofort auf, um dem nachzugehen. Tatsächlich fand sie die ehemalige Senatorin - jedoch war von dem, was Auriga ausmachte, nur wenig übrig. Ihr Geist war gebrochen. Schweren Herzens erkannte Masha, dass sie für den Moment nichts tun konnte, versprach aber alles in ihrer Macht stehende zu tun, um das Lager schließen zu lassen und sie zu befreien, bevor sie gezwungen war zu gehen. Von rasendem Zorn getrieben verschaffte Masha sich daraufhin Zutritt zum Büro von Corr Su, in welchem sie den Verantwortlichen für die menschenunwürdigen Haftbedingungen sah. Sie drohte dem Vizekönig und gab ihm eine Frist von 7 Standardtagen, um den Gefangenen den fairen Prozess zu ermöglichen, der ihnen zuvor verwehrt wurde. Obwohl ihr einige weitere bürokratische Hürden in den Weg gelegt wurden, erlangte Auriga schließlich ihre Freiheit wieder. Einige Zeit später lud Auriga Masha zu sich ein. Viele Gespräche und eine Flasche Wein später kamen die beiden Freundinnen sich an jenem Abend auch körperlich näher und Masha gestand ihr, mehr als nur freundschaftliche Gefühle für sie zu hegen. Obwohl Auriga diese Worte nicht erwiderte und sich auch gegen eine offizielle Beziehung wehrte, entwickelte sich ein loses romantisches Verhältnis zwischen ihnen, welches - sehr zu Mashas und Aurigas Leidwesen - zumindest in den Kreisen des Hause Deerons schnell die Runde zu machen schien. Nach Aurigas Suizidversuch entschied Masha sich, vorerst auf Alderaan zu bleiben, um sich um ihre Freundin kümmern zu können. Während der nächsten Monate wurde sie jedoch zunehmends frustrierter, da Auriga weder sie noch sonst jemanden an sich heran ließ und Masha musste sich eingestehen, dass es vor allem ihre Schuldgefühle waren, die sie nach wie vor bei ihr hielten. Es verging fast ein halbes Jahr, bis ihre Freundin sich ihr schließlich wieder öffnete. In einer von Auriga lange und akribisch im Geheimen geplanten Aktion fuhren sie gemeinsam ans Meer, wo Auriga ihr erstmals ihre Gefühle gestand und ihr einen Heiratsantrag machte, welchen Masha überglücklich annahm. Einige Monate später zog das Paar gemeinsam in ein Apartment im Zentrum Cinnagars, der Hauptstadt der Kernwelt Empress Teta. Der Vagabund Vagabund: "Wo ist das Fenster, um Euch in den Tod zu stürzen?" Masha: "Bin ich Euch dann los?" Vagabund: "Versucht es doch." Obgleich kein Wesen aus Fleisch und Blut, spielte diese Anomalie eine große Rolle in Mashas Leben, da sie sie - wenn auch meist gegen ihren Willen - stets begleitete und häufig unangekündigt in ihr Leben eingriff. Mit der Zeit wichen die Furcht und die Verachtung, welche sie für den Vagabunden empfand, einer widerwilligen Resignation, da sie wusste, dass sie ohnehin nichts gegen sein wiederholtes Einschreiten tun konnte. Schließlich akzeptierte sie ihn einfach als unangenehmeren Teil ihres Lebens und begegnete ihm statt mit Aggressionen eher mit Sarkasmus und latenter Gereiztheit. Zeitweise war Masha jedoch sogar dankbar, wenn sie das vertraute Brennen des Mals auf ihrer Wange spürte, verdankte sie dem Eingreifen des Vagabunden doch ihr Leben sowie den Erhalt diverser für sie wichtige Informationen. Genau ein Standardjahr nach den Ereignissen auf Sar'besh folgte Masha widerwillig der Einladung des Vagabunden ihren Jahrestag zu feiern und sich zu unterhalten. Während des Gespräches erzählte er ihr von einer Gruppe anderer Wesen seiner Art, genannt Die Ordnung, von welchen einige der Meinung waren, dass die komplette Daseinsebene, auf der Masha sich bewegte, lediglich ein Fehler in der kosmischen Ordnung sei und ausgelöscht werden sollte. Schließlich bat er sie um ihre Hilfe, um gegen die Ordnung vorzugehen, und Masha stimmte zu. Nach dem missglückten Attentat auf Alderaan bereute sie diese Entscheidung jedoch lange Zeit und fürchtete, dass ihr Pakt mit dem Vagabunden früher oder später den Tod von jedem, der ihr nahe stand, bedeuten würde. Sturm Sturm: "Ich bin das Curry und du bist der Reis, Baby." Masha: "Das Curry zu meinem Reis..?! Was stimmt denn nicht mit Euch?" Sturm: "Ich bin vielleicht ein bisschen aus der Übung..?" Masha: "Das hoffe ich wirklich für Euch." Sturm: "Vielleicht ist ja auch gerade das mein Trick, Teuerste." Masha: "Nee. Ich glaube, Ihr seid einfach furchtbar schlecht im Flirten." Nachdem der Pakt mit dem Vagabunden sowohl ihr als auch ihrem Umfeld zum Teil sehr verstörende Erlebnisse beschert hatte, war Masha Sturm gegenüber anfangs überaus misstrauisch. Sie merkte allerdings schnell, dass die Entität bis auf ihren Ursprung kaum Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Vagabunden hatte, sondern sogar ein charmanter und lustiger, wenn auch aufdringlicher, Weggefährte war, womit er sie auf angenehme Art und Weise an Vahlk Deeron erinnerte. Ihre Entscheidung, ihn aus der Götterfresser-Maschine zu befreien, bereute sie keine Sekunde. Tatsächlich gehörte die Nacht, die sie dank seines Eindringens in ihren Traum gemeinsam verbracht haben, zu ihren schönsten Erinnerungen an ihre Zeit auf Meridian. Obwohl Sturm ihr gegenüber keinerlei Verpflichtungen hatte eilte er ihr zu Hilfe, als sie während der Sturmschlacht über Bord ging und ertrank. In Kooperation mit dem Vagabunden gelang es ihm die Tatsache, dass sie noch nicht hirntot war, zu nutzen und sie zurück zu den Lebenden zu holen. Zu einer anderen Gelegenheit versprach er ihr, Auriga ausfindig zu machen und sie über den Grund für ihr Verschwinden und ihren Verbleib zu informieren, sollte Masha auf Meridian umkommen. Für Masha, deren größte Angst es zu jener Zeit war die Situation niemals auflösen zu können und Auriga für immer in dem Glauben lassen zu müssen, dass sie sich mit ihrem Geld abgesetzt hätte, bedeutete dieses Versprechen mehr, als sie in Worte fassen konnte und sie war Sturm auf ewig dankbar. Nell Indigo "Gut, Ihr spinnt jetzt also völlig." - Masha zu Nell, nachdem diese ihr in die Hand gebissen hatte Obgleich die beiden Frauen nach außen hin eine sehr ambivalente Beziehung zueinander zu haben schienen sie nach ihrer gemeinsamen Woche auf Coruscant nur selten die Möglichkeit bekamen, miteinander in Kontakt zu treten, sah Masha Nell doch als gute Freundin. Die Ereignisse rund um Io-Sols Machtergreifung zwangen sie wiederholt, ihr Leben in die Hände der jeweils anderen zu legen, so dass ihnen gar keine andere Wahl blieb, als sich blind auf einander zu verlassen. Dieses anfangs noch sehr instabile Band drohte jedoch, nicht zuletzt durch die dortige Extremsituationen ausgelösten Streits, mehrmals zu zerbrechen - so kam es auf beiden Seiten zu harten Worten, verletzten Gefühlen, Tränen und Handgreiflichkeiten. Masha warf der rauschmittelabhängigen Nell diverse Male Verantwortungslosigkeit und Leichtsinnigkeit vor und benutzte Ka'yus Tod, um ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen, während Nell Masha als selbstgerecht bezeichnete und ihr vorwarf, Nells möglichen Tod in Kauf genommen zu haben, um an einen Passierschein der Schwarzen Sonne zu gelangen. Nichtsdestotrotz hegten sie Sympathien für einander und ihr gemeinsames Ziel tat ihr übrigens, um sich stets wieder zu versöhnen und letztendlich an einander zu schweißen. So wurde ihr Band innerhalb dieser Woche mit jedem Tag stärker und das anfangs eher erzwungene Vertrauen wich dem Wissen, sich tatsächlich jederzeit auf einander verlassen zu können. Als Io-Sol geflohen war und Masha zum Jedi-Tempel zurückkehrte, trennten sie sich in Freundschaft und Masha war überglücklich, als Nell sich einige Zeit später wieder bei ihr meldete. In den darauffolgenden Jahren intensivierte sich ihre Freundschaft. Trotz ihrer häufigen Differenzen ließ Masha im Jahr 7 NGK alles stehen und liegen, um Kana bei der Suche nach der verschwundenen Nell zu helfen und brach im Zuge dessen nicht nur bereitwillig diverse Gesetze, sondern riskierte auch wiederholt ihr Leben. Masha schätzte an Nell vor allem ihre schier unendliche Lebensfreude, ihre charmante Art und ihren zum Teil grenzwertigen, derben Humor. Zudem hegte sie tiefen Respekt für die Willenskraft und den Mut, die sie an den Tag legte, wenn es darauf ankam. Obwohl sie es Nell gegenüber nie erwähnte, betrachtete sie die Wroonianerin als ihre beste Freundin. Kana Indigo "Wie wird man in ein paar Jahren vom größten Wasserwerk der Welt zur größten Nervensäge?" - Kana über Masha, während ihres ersten Wiedersehens nach der Coruscant-Krise Zu Kana hegte Masha ein eher ambivalentes Verhältnis. Im Jahr 4 NGK sah sie, obwohl sie selbst kaum älter war, vor allem ein hilfloses Kind in der blinden Präkognitiven. Gleichzeitig waren ihr Kanas Fähigkeiten nicht ganz geheuer, was kombiniert mit der Tatsache, dass Kana dieses Unbehagen auch deutlich wahrnehmen konnte, dafür sorgte, dass sich die Jedi in ihrer Gegenwart häufig unwohl fühlte und ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte. Sie bemühte sich eine Beziehung zu Kana aufzubauen und sie zu mögen, jedoch gelang dieser Versuch nur mäßig. Als sie drei Standardjahre später im Zuge von Nells Verschwinden von Kana kontaktiert wurde, erkannte Masha sie kaum wieder. Aus dem Mädchen war eine charakterstarke junge Frau geworden. Dennoch hatte sie nach wie vor Probleme damit, ehrliche Sympathien für die inzwischen überaus zynische und passiv-aggressive Kana zu hegen. Nur langsam gelang es ihr, eine Verbindung zu ihr aufzubauen, jedoch wurde dieser Prozess schließlich künstlich beschleunigt. Als Masha von einem Agenten der Ordnung attackiert wurde schritt Kana ein und rettete ihr somit das Leben, allerdings brachte der Kampf ihr Schiff auf dem Planeten Meridian zum Absturz. Komplett vom Rest der Galaxis abgeschnitten waren die beiden Schiffbrüchigen nicht nur aufeinander angewiesen, sondern hatten auch wenig anderes zu tun als sich zu unterhalten und langsam aber sicher fing Masha an, Kanas Gesellschaft und sogar ihren zynischen und mehr als derben Humor zu schätzen. Obwohl es Mashas Wunsch war, vorerst auf Meridian zurückgelassen zu werden, vermisste sie ihre neu gewonnene Freundin in den darauffolgenden Monaten schmerzlich. Vahlk Deeron Masha: "Oh Vahlk, für einen Moment hatte ich wirklich geglaubt, Euer Blut fließe tatsächlich durch Euer Herz, statt nur durch Eure untere Körperhälfte." Vahlk: "Vahlk hat genug Blut für beide Hälften, meine Rose." Als Masha und Vahlk das erste Mal aufeinander trafen, hegte sie nur wenig Sympathien für ihn. Sie konnte seine mehr oder weniger spielerischen sexuellen Annäherungsversuche nicht einordnen und hielt ihn vor allem für aufgeblasen, oberflächlich und realitätsfremd. Als sie auf Alderaan jedoch gezwungen waren mehr Zeit zu zweit zu verbringen, änderte sich das. Sie begann, seine Warmherzigkeit und seinen intelligenten, neckischen Humor mehr und mehr zu schätzen und bereits nach wenigen Tagen musste Masha zu ihrem Entsetzen feststellen, dass sie sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte. Nachdem Masha nach einem Streit von der zornigen Auriga stehen gelassen wurde, zog sie sich gemeinsam mit Vahlk auf einen Spaziergang zurück. Einige lange Gespräche später kamen sie sich schließlich auch körperlich näher. Obwohl Masha die gemeinsame Nacht mit ihm sehr genoss, zerstritten sie sich später, da sie sich von ihm benutzt fühlte und sich zudem aufgrund des Attentats in einem emotionalen Ausnahmezustand befand, welcher keine Schlichtung zuließ. Als wieder Ruhe im Hause Deeron eingekehrt war bereute sie ihren Wutausbruch, fand jedoch nicht den Mut, den auf höfliche Distanz gegangenen Vahlk um ein klärendes Gespräch zu bitten. Masha rechtfertigte die Nacht sowie ihr Schweigen vor sich selbst damit, dass sie und Auriga zu jenem Zeitpunkt kein offizielles Paar gewesen waren. Auriga erfuhr erst Jahre später, was sich zwischen ihrem Bruder und Masha abgespielt hatte. Gelota Situran "Ich bin dankbar, dass wir uns kennen gelernt haben, Gelota. Und ich wünsche Euch von Herzen, dass es mehr gibt, als die Leere." - Masha, während sie sich von Gelota Situran verabschiedet Den Je'daii und die Jedi verband trotz der Umstände, die wohl kaum seltsamer hätten sein können, sowie der Tatsache, dass sie sich nur wenige Tage kannten, das Band der Freundschaft. Masha, welche von ihm "kleine M'ssah" genannt wurde, war fasziniert von ihm und genoss ihre Gespräche - auch, aber nicht nur, durch die Einblicke in die Philosophie der Je'daii, die sie durch ihn erhielt. Unter Tränen nahm sie letztendlich Abschied von Gelota, welcher sich weigerte sein Bewusstsein auf die Datendisc transferieren zu lassen. Die Bilder des sterbenden Je'daii suchten sie noch lange heim und es dauerte Jahre, bis sie an ihn denken konnte, ohne, dass ihr Herz schwer wurde. Rakatos der Geringe "Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass Ihr so.. menschlich seid." - Masha zu Rakatos Zu Beginn begegnete Masha dem hünenhaften Rakatos, nicht zuletzt durch Gelotas warnende Worte, vor allem mit Misstrauen. Als er sich jedoch als charmanter, wortgewandter und freundlicher Mann herausstellte, nahm Respekt den Platz des Misstrauens ein. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Masha den deutlich älteren Sith ebenso wie Gelota in ihr Herz schloss. Kurz bevor sie den Verschlinger zerstörte, transferierte sie den digitalen Abdruck seines Bewusstseins auf eine Datendisc und so konnte die überglückliche Masha auf diese Weise einige Standardjahre später über den G4I5T wieder Kontakt zu ihm aufnehmen. Mit der Zeit entwickelte sich eine tiefe, intensive Freundschaft zwischen den beiden. Obwohl Mashas Vertrauen zu ihm mehr als einmal auf die Probe gestellt wurde, war sie bereit, ihr Leben in seine Hände zu legen, indem sie ihm von Zeit zu Zeit gestattete mithilfe der biochemischen Verbindung des G4I5Ts ihren Körper zu übernehmen. Lyra Koreli FOLGT Zack Hawks "Hast du irgendwo 'ne Nadel? Ich müsst' bei dir mal die heiße Luft rauslassen.." - Masha zu Zack Hawks Zack und Masha verband weitaus mehr als nur ihr gemeinsamer Meister. Zu Beginn seiner Ausbildung fühlte sich Masha, welche den ein Standardjahr jüngeren und oftmals überdrehten Zack neckisch als "Grinsebacke" bezeichnete, für ihn verantwortlich, nicht zuletzt durch die Bitte ihres Meisters, sich um ihn zu kümmern und auf ihn aufzupassen. Schon nach kurzer Zeit entwickelte sich aus Zacks anfänglicher Faszination für Masha Liebe, die er immer wieder unbeholfen - und von Masha unbemerkt - durchscheinen ließ. Erst, als er ihr nach einem gemeinsamen Abend auf Coruscant seine Gefühle gestand und sie küsste realisierte sie, was sich die ganze Zeit über vor ihrer Nase abgespielt hatte. Erschrocken und von der Situation überwältigt stieß sie ihn von sich. Es folgten Tränen, Wutausbrüche und ein demoliertes Schiff aufs Zacks, und Verwirrung und Schuldgefühle auf Mashas Seite. Nachdem sie einige Tage nicht miteinander geredet hatten suchte Masha ihn auf, um die Situation zu klären. Er stimmte nach einer Weile traurig zu ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis zueinander zu bewahren und sich von seinen Gefühlen nicht davon abhalten zu lassen ein guter und disziplinierter Jedi zu sein. Trivia * Masha war die erste bekannte Jedi ihrer Ära, welche offen in einer homosexuellen Beziehung lebte. * Im Jahr 5 NGK kehrte sie dem Jedi-Tempel als ihrem Wohnsitz den Rücken, um ein gemeinsames Apartment mit ihrer Partnerin zu beziehen, wobei sie jedoch weiterhin ein aktives Mitglied des Ordens blieb. Diese freiwillige und rein geographische Trennung vom Orden war zu jenem Zeitpunkt einzigartig. * Lange Zeit war Masha besonders für ihre außerordentlich schlechten Tischmanieren bekannt. * Das Lichtschwert ihres Meisters, welches im Zuge seines Duells mit Darth Malace in der Transzendenten Bibliothek verloren ging, wurde ihr - auf für sie unerklärliche Art und Weise - bereits ein Standardjahr vor dessen Verschwinden vom Vagabunden überreicht. Es unterschied sich nur durch undefinierbare kristallene Auswüchse von Yonis. Obwohl sie dessen Bedeutung erst ein Jahr später erfahren sollte, sah sie dieses Geschenk des Vagabunden als schlechtes Omen und erwähnte es Yoni gegenüber nie. * Zur Entspannung faltete Masha häufig Origamivögel; eine Fertigkeit, die sie als Kind von Yoni gelernt hatte. Nach dessen Tod hörte sie jedoch für lange Zeit damit auf. * Nach Yonis Tod erbte sie sein Schiff, die Echoes of Zelos. * Formell besaß Masha den Titel Vicomtesse des Grünspan-Tals auch noch nach ihrer Abreise von Alderaan, da sowohl von ihr aus auch vom Haus Deeron vergessen wurde, ihn ihr wieder abzuerkennen. * Da innerhalb des Ordens bekannt war, dass sie zeichnete, erhielt sie häufig künstlerische Aufträge von ihren Ordensbrüdern und -schwestern. So ließen sich beispielsweise im Laufe der Jahre diverse Jedi von ihr Porträtzeichnungen anfertigen. Kategorie:Jedi-Orden Kategorie:Alien Kategorie:Jedi-Heiler Kategorie:Jedi-Ritter